


Finding Company in the Unexpected of Places

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: In which Jackie discovers Marvin's interesting pastime and the news spread to the others.





	Finding Company in the Unexpected of Places

One of the many questions that the greatest magician who served as a roommate with his fellow brother egos and their creator in Brighton was what he did in his spare time.

Normally, you would have expected him to say that he devoted himself in the activity of refining his magic tricks - the best way was mainly rehearsing with Chase’s kids whenever they came over.

But what he _actually_ did as a hobby would forever change your opinion of him forever.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite a shock that he would find it after such a long time.

Occupying himself in the usual cleaning up of his rather untidy room located alongside those belonging to a timid zombie, a madly eccentric demon and a caring surgeon, Marvin strangely found comfort in the silence that fell over the mansion. 

Time seemed to slow down as his eyes fixed on the guitar hanging on the wall and his eyes widened as he remembered all the memories which was associated with such an accessory.  

And yet, his hands shook at the feeling of picking a rarely discovered treasure which was so hard to find and to get lost in the beauty of sound- something he most surely missed.

Which was why he found himself sitting at his desk, his eyes closed in concentration as he clutched the guitar to his chest.

It wasn't hard for him to search for the right note and his heart swelled in the joy that thrummed in his blood and made him enjoy the skill of playing.

“... Isn’t it madness he can’t be mine?” A wavering, but tuneful voice broke the silence as his curious visitor sang along to the guitar; a timbre exactly to that of a nightingale in the morning.  

It was so strange to hear that Marvin instinctively opened his eyes and jumped in his seat as he stared at the figure of the hero clad in his characteristic spandex suit; his defensive instincts kicking into action as his brain decided what to do.

But the sight of the younger ego being so relaxed as he leaned against the doorway, his foot tapping against the floor in a steady rhythm was sure to calm the agitated magician down.

With his mind now back in a calm state, he resumed plucking the strings to play certain chords, gaining confidence as he softly sang an accompaniment to the main tune, the two often sharing content glances as they savour such a seldom moment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey … Do you guys hear singing?”

“Oh yeah, I do. Vat could those two be doing in there?”

“ **Perhaps they’re having a grand old time basking in the glorious sound of music.** ”

A̸̫̒n̷̠͠d̸̫͐ ̷̦̽h̶̝̉e̴̪͒r̷̝̎e̵̲͆ ̴͎͐Ị̷̾ ̸̨̓t̵̛͎h̶̼̅o̴̖̿u̸͊͜g̴̱h̵͔͛ț̴̍ ̵̗͛Ȋ̶̦ ̶͔ẅ̸̡ả̵̭s̵͠ͅ ̵͍̆ṯ̶̈ḧ̸̭ę̸̈ ̸͈͒o̴̡͠n̶̩̈l̶̖̈́ÿ̶̠́ ̵͎̾c̶̛̠ŕ̵̨a̴͎͆z̷͒͜y̴͈͋ ̵͍̔p̷̫̓e̵̹͂r̸̤͘s̴̮͐o̵̥͂n̴̤̒ ̵̭̌i̵̋ͅn̶̟̂ ̷̡͛t̴̟͝h̸̰̋e̷̦ ̵̟͌ḫ̵̋ȏ̸̦ṷ̸̋s̴̝͝e̴͉͑.̴̞͗"


End file.
